A Short Farewell
by hook617
Summary: Set after "In the Name of the Brother". Emma goes to check on Hook one more time before leaving on her journey with Gold.


The waves crashed hard on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The black sky splintered as lightning struck through it. The crew was scattered about the deck, trying to save the ship. The captain stood by the wheel with a sly grin. This is what he lived for- the adventure of the sea.

"Steady lads! The tempest is in the mood for a duel tonight!" The captain said, gripping the wheel. Nothing could ruin the thrill of the…

"Killian, stop." A gentle voice said. Hook spun about to see Milah, also holding the wheel. The sails dumped water from the storm on Hook, drenching him. As he wiped the water away from his face, it was…

BEEP! His IV alarm went off for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Hook regained his consciousness from his dream and groaned as he hit the nurse page button again.

"Yes, sir?" The nurse asked through the intercom.

"It's that bloody thing again." Hook groaned. Moments later, the nurse came in, hit a few buttons, and the noise stopped.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mister…" asked the nurse sweetly.

"Captain!" Hook snapped. "And no. Just a good night's sleep, lass." He said a little calmer. "But if it's not so much to ask, can I have some water? And also to stop treating my arm like a pincushion?" He asked, holding up his good arm, which was the only thing they could hook up to the monitors.

"Sorry, Captain," she answered, with a hint of mocking at addressing him. "You still need the IV, for now." She poured him some water and handed him the cup. As he took it and pulled it up to his lips, his IV beeped again. Hook groaned and the nurse punched in the code again. "Every time you bend your arm, it's going to do that."

"Well, I can't exactly use my other hand," Hook snapped. The nurse gave him a sorry look and left the room. Hook sighed and leaned back into his pillow. He was miserable, but part of him didn't care. He knew Rumplestiltskin was worse. Even if he wasn't in physical pain, his heart was. And that's where he wanted him, for now. Hook tried to reach for his cup again, but it was just out of his reach.

"Need help?" came a voice from the doorway. Emma walked over and put a straw into the cup. She held it out for him, but Hook looked at her questioningly. "You put your mouth on it and suck." Hook's smile spread wide across his face and his eyes sparkled. Emma pulled the cup back. "Don't even say a word," she scolded and offered him the cup again. Hook sipped from the straw and the cup was quickly empty. Emma poured him some more water from the pitcher on his side table. "You seem thirsty. Aren't they taking care of you here?"

"I'm not the highest priority right now." Hook sighed as he leaned back on his pillow. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to check on you," Emma stated. "Before I go."

"And where might you be going?" Hook said with a cool smile. "Running away from Cora?"

"No," stated Emma. "I owe Mr. Gold a favor, and he's taking me up on it. I have to leave town for a while with him." Hook felt a sudden wave of heat from his anger. Emma was leaving with that crocodile?! What was his plan this time?

"No, you can't…"Hook started, fighting a little to sit up.

"I have to go." Emma stood and headed for the door. "I can take care of myself. He needs me, he won't hurt me." Hook struggled to sit up.

"Emma, stop!" Hook pleaded. Emma stopped at the doorframe and turned. "Swan….if you….if he…what if he takes our revenge out on you?"

"Why would he do that?" Emma asked. Hook stiffened his lips and looked down. Swan was getting to him, Hook knew it. She was getting under his skin. Her tenacity, her strength, her eyes…. No, Milah still pulled at his heartstrings too. Milah was his true love. But could he love again? A mere pirate and a princess? Emma came back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hook, listen. It's more dangerous if I stay. Gold is on a mission and there is no stopping him. You took away the only thing that's holding him here and now he's bent on getting the last shred of his hope back." As she spoke, she didn't realize she had put his hand over his. They both seemed to notice and Emma stood up quickly, hoping that she'd played it off. She smiled down at him and straightened the blankets on the bed, pulling the covers over him again. "I didn't want to make you angry, I just wanted to…" Hook took her hand before she had a moment to protest and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand so gently, and looked up at her with his calm blue eyes.

"Farewell, Emma. Safe seas, lass. I will see you when you return. Maybe I'll be out of this prison by then," he said. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, just a moment, before Emma pulled away, then she headed for the door again. "And what a lovely sight to leave me with." Hook said with his pirate grin, giving her a mischievous look. Emma looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"There he is. I was wondering where the pirate went," she said with a slight smile.

"I'm always a gentleman," Hook stated as Emma left his room. Hook leaned back into the pillow and sighed. "Be safe."


End file.
